


the ways to skin a cat

by maketea



Series: friends who write together stay together [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: tom has achatwith a certain superhero after finding him in his daughter's bedroom at 2AM.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: friends who write together stay together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656700
Comments: 22
Kudos: 255





	the ways to skin a cat

**Author's Note:**

> yes it's 3am. i was looking through my google drive and found a bunch of old drabbles i just never posted?? here's one of them i did as a writing exercise game w my friend back in april!

“You have something to tell me, son?”

Chat Noir blinked up at Tom Dupain. He did, indeed, have something to tell him. Quite a few things, in fact. But Chat Noir stared up at Tom Dupain, saucer-eyed, red-faced, hair rumpled and mussy with the evidence of Tom Dupain’s daughter’s hands through it.

That required some explaining. Along with why he was sleeping on Marinette’s stomach at two o’clock in the morning.

“I, uh, well…” He fumbled with his hands. The landing beneath Marinette’s hatch was awfully tight, and with Tom’s enormous figure towering above him, almost as large as the accusation in his tone, Chat Noir found it harder and harder to take in any breath at all. “I…”

_ Swing up to your daughter’s balcony every night — even weekdays! — flirt with her until she drags me to her room and scolds me for not getting enough rest. Then I flirt some more, try sleeping on her chaise, then crawl into her bed and snuggle up to her because she’s warm and has such a lovely heartbeat and she holds my hand and smells nice and I always sleep better when I feel her body next to mine. _

Chat Noir may very well be finding out all the ways to skin a cat.

“I’m… hurt!” he cried out. He jerked back into the wall, pounded back by the recoil of his outburst, and shuddered a photo frame filled with Marinette.  _ Hurt? _ He’s  _ hurt? _ He palpated his forearm until he found a believable place to grab. “Uh…  _ ow _ … it hurts so much! Marinette always has a first aid kit and told me to come to her if I ever get injured!”

_ Please for the love of God let Marinette have a first aid kit in her bedroom. _ It seemed Marinette enough, and he vaguely recollected Alya thanking Marinette for plastering up a graze on her knee. Or was it her elbow? Either way, Chat Noir — then Adrien — hadn’t followed up the conversation. Now he wished he did, for he may have been needing a first aid kit for real if he couldn’t pass his lie.

The accusatory tone silenced, but only because Tom Dupain took to eyeing Chat Noir with a stare even more interrogative than his own father’s. He swallowed his heartbeat, as if it would do anything to the telltale flush branded below his mask.

Tom’s puffed posture sank with a heavy sigh. “That girl has a big heart.”

“She does, Mr Dupain.”

“Too big, sometimes.”

“I know, Mr Dupain.”

“Enough to let superheroes into her room and patch them up.” He shook his head. “Come here, son. Let me get a look at that cut.”

Chat Noir’s elbow struck the wall when he lurched his arm back. The picture frames rattled again. 

Tom raised his eyebrows, glanced at his forearm, and then back up.

“Oh —  _ ow! _ — I’m in so much pain!” Theatrically, Chat Noir crumpled against the wall. He cradled his forearm to his chest, and moaned. “Mr Dupain, I think I should go home. I’m not fit to stay any—”

The hatch teetered open. Marinette poked her head out.

“You’re hurt?” she asked. Her throat was thick with sleep. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Wait here, I’ll get my first aid kit.”

If looks could kill, Tom Dupain would’ve been a murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
